


On The Edge

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request; Negan loves how sensitive Carl's tiny nipples are





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl shivered beneath Negans touch, his hands gripping at his leather jacket. He was naked and sitting in Negans lap, Negans legs hooked around his so that he was spread out. Across his body were all sorts of bite marks and bruises from nights before. This night was different than the others, though. This night was about Negan pushing all of Carls buttons until he was shaking and wet like a girl. 

"Love having you like this," Negan whispered against Carls warm skin. He placed a kiss on Carls neck, his knuckles trailing up and down Carls inner thighs. Negan could feel the way Carls skin jumped beneath him, feel the way his legs twitched and tried to close. Carl was Negans favorite toy, He couldn't wait to break him in. "All spread out and on display. I almost wanna invite people in so they can see how pretty you are..." 

Carl shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Negan," Negan knew Carl loved public sex. He had jerked him off enough times during meetings for him to learn that. "Please," Carl panted. Tonight was about pushing Carls buttons but it was not all about Carl. It was about how Negan got off on his small, quiet gasps and the way he would shake. "Lemme touch myself, I'm so hard it-" 

"Hurts?" Negans grin felt like sharp teeth against Carls neck. "Bet it does, darling. I've been teasing you for almost an hour. And you're making a mess..." Negan rubbed his fingers across Carls stomach, smearing all the precum across it. "Dripping all over the place. God, you're just so messy, do you even deserve to get off?" 

Carl nodded, quickly, panting. "Yes," He begged. "I do, I've been a good boy. I haven't touched myself the entire time and I've barely moaned..." Negan liked to set rules up before they began. Rules that would tell Carl how to act and what to do and not to, how he could moan and how he could touch Negan. By the end he either got to come or had to go to bed, aching, wet, and hard.

"You're right," Negan kissed his shoulder. "You've been pretty good, and good boys get rewards, so I'm gonna do something I know you love.." More teasing was always seen as a reward. Negan refused to stop until the only word Carl could say was "please" and he was shaking in his lap. Then, and only then, would Negan slip his dick inside and fuck him. Carl was only allowed to come with Negan inside him. 

Negans hands slid up Carls torso, his fingers brushing across Carls nipples. Carl sighed and pressed back against Negan, lazily grinding his hips back against Negans lap. Negan traced his nail around Carls nipples before pressing the pad of his finger down on them. Carl squirmed against him, shaking and shivering at the touch. He was so over stimulated, just a little bit longer and he wouldn't be able to hold it any more. He would come all over himself and Negan. Carl always got spanked when he came all over himself and Negan during their time like this, mostly because Negan stayed clothed during it, but also because Negan used every excuse he could to spank Carls tight little ass. 

"Negan," Carl gasped, tossing his head back against Negans shoulder. "Please, please, please," He chanted, shaking his head. Negan rubbed his fingers roughly against Carls nipples, pinching and pulling at them every few seconds just to see Carls toes curl. "Please, just-" 

Negan lifted Carl up, spinning him around in his lap so that Carl was facing him. He slapped Carls ass, chuckling when the boy jumped and rubbed his dick across the leather. Carl had come from grinding against his jacket almost a million times. The boy loved just grinding on it while Negan wore it. "Please what, darling?" 

"Let me come," Carl tangled his hands in Negans hair, grinding against the now wet, slick leather. He pulled on Negans hair, moaning when Negan kissed around his nipples. "I'm so close, daddy, I... I can't, I need this, please, daddy, Negan, fuck-" Negan loved to wind Carl up to the point of babbling. It was adorable.

Negan blew across Carls nipple, smiling when he shivered and forced Negans head closer to his chest. "You're not gonna come..." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the hard bud. "Because I am just getting started." He stuck his tongue out, licking across it before pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Within seconds Carl was coming everywhere, painting his leather jacket white. The boy was panting, limp in his lap when Negan finally pulled away. "Oh," He smirked. "You are gonna regret doing that."


End file.
